


Boundaries

by MaliceManaged



Series: When You're A Lokean [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: But we still love him, Childishness, Hiding, Loki Is A Tramp, Other, Referenced Past Drunken Sex, Sexual Humor, Teasing, referenced infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sanctuary is given, favours asked, teasing occurs, and transgressions are amended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

    “What did I do to deserve this?”

 

    It was a question Alex asked herself quite often. More often than not on the rare occasions she actually left her home and ventured to the outside world, which was mainly to go to work, where she had no choice but to be around other people. At the moment, however, it had more to do with the deity currently tracking mud and water from the storm raging outside into her recently mopped kitchen.

Loki had shown up (at three in the morning, because _of course_ ), soaking wet and slightly roughed up, and repeatedly rang her doorbell until she let him in. The sympathy she might have felt for the state he was in was heavily outweighed by both her annoyance at being woken up after having worked a double shift the previous day, and the fact that it was more than likely whatever had happened was his own fault. It also didn’t help his case that she was still a bit angry with him from a previous transgression.

 

    “I suppose I shouldn’t bother explaining what happened, as you seem to be in a mood.” Loki more stated than asked, taking in the glare the dark haired witch was sending his way.

 

    “How long?” Was all Alex said; her tan-skinned arms crossed under her breasts.

 

    “Depends on the storm?” The trickster tried with a slight shrug.

 

    “How. Long.” Alex repeated shortly.

 

    Loki sighed, running a hand through his slightly tangled red hair, fiery eyes looking anywhere but at the young woman in front of him. After fussing with a random knot in his long locks, he chanced a glance back at Alex to see her still staring at him expectantly, her glare not lessened in the slightest.

 

    “... A week, at least.” He finally replied hesitantly, picking lightly at his scarred lips.

 

    For a while, a tense silence filled the room; the rain, wind and thunder raging on outside. It unnerved Loki more than a bit, knowing he couldn’t very well force Alex to let him stay. This was _her_ home, after all; if she told him to leave then, god or not, he was back out in the rain to face the mess he’d made. And there were several reasons he _really_ didn’t want to do that just yet, avoiding severe injury being first among them. Some five minutes later, he couldn’t take the stillness any longer.

   

    “What do you want?” He asked, unable to keep some of the nervousness out of his voice.

 

    “... A primrose.” Alex replied at length, her glare fading and her lips turning up into a smirk.

 

    For some moments, Loki simply stared at her. “Are you trying to get me killed?” He asked at last; knowing full well the request was not as simple as most would believe.

 

    “You asked. That is my price.” Alex replied nonchalantly, leaning against the counter behind her.

 

    “Any particular preference for colour?” Loki asked, beginning to question the wisdom of coming to the maiden, knowing she loved to mess with him as much as he did her.

 

    “You know what I like.” Alex answered with a shrug.

 

    “Indeed, I do.” Loki grumbled, not missing the double meaning of her words.

 

    “Oh, and you’re cleaning the floors; I just mopped two days ago.” The young mortal added as she walked past him to go back to bed.

 

 

 

    Proper morning found Alex dressed in nothing but an oversized Slipknot t-shirt in her (spotless) kitchen making Belgian waffles and scrambled eggs, her slightly tousled curls hanging loose down her back.

 

    “Well, now you are just torturing me.” Loki remarked as he entered the room, having been lured by the scent of breakfast, the last traces of sleep leaving him near instantly.

 

    “Maaaybe...” Alex teased as she looked up from the waffle maker with a cheeky grin. Loki huffed and mumbled something about not playing fair as he went over to the fridge and took out a container of red raspberries, causing the maiden to laugh. “Oh, like you wouldn’t do the same. In fact, I’m sure you _have_ done the same.” She retorted.

 

 

    “I hope you realize I cannot exactly pay your fee any time soon.” Loki spoke from his spot lying down on Alex’s bed, his head hanging off the edge, as the young woman returned from her bathroom following a quick shower.

 

    “As long as it gets here.” Alex said dismissively as she walked to her dresser.

 

    “My, what an understanding collector you are.” Loki said sarcastically.

 

    Alex flashed him a quick grin then dropped the towel she had wrapped around herself and rummaged the top drawer of her dresser for underwear, stifling the urge to laugh at her guest’s remarks of how evil she was being as she slipped her panties on with deliberate slowness.

 

    “You brought this on yourself, dude.” She laughed as she clasped her bra on and began looking through the other drawers, pulling out a slightly faded SOAD t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts and tossing them at the annoyed god.

 

    “How? I’ve done nothing to you.” Loki asked, sitting up and turning around just in time for Alex to launch herself at him, knocking him backwards.

 

    “I don’t think even a five-year-old would believe _that_ , sugar.” Alex laughed as she shifted to straddle him, holding herself up by placing her hands on either side of his head, her damp hair falling over half of both their faces.

 

    “ _Recently_ , I meant, of course.” The trickster amended with a chuckle, blowing a few curls from his lips.

 

    “Riiiiiiiiiight. Of _course.”_ Alex replied.

 

    “Regardless, this is just cruel.” Loki insisted with a slight pout.

 

    “Aww, what’s the matter; too much pressure for you?” Alex cooed, leaning down and ghosting her lips over his, only to pull back at the last second and flicking his nose lightly with her tongue before sitting up, earning a frustrated groan for the god.

 

    “Was that _really_ necessary?” Loki complained as his mischievous hostess snatched her shirt from his distracted grip.

 

    “Was it necessary for you to sleep with my cousin?” She asked back as she pulled the shirt (that was _maybe_ a _little_ too tight around her chest nowadays) on.

 

    “Have you seen your cousin? Never mind, you wouldn’t see him that way... In any case; yes, I did. And I still don’t see why it’s such a big deal.” Loki replied, moving the hand holding Alex’s shorts out of her reach as she went for it.

 

    “He was engaged!” Alex cried, momentarily abandoning her attempts to get her shorts back.

 

    “And I was drunk and horny, besides which he didn’t exactly need much convincing. The way I see it, I did that lovely young man a favour; your cousin is a tramp.” Loki said matter-of-factly.

 

    “‘That lovely young man’ cut all ties with me after that. I _liked_ him.” Alex responded, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

 

    “... Ah. I see. Well, that was not my intention.” Loki said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist loosely.

 

    “I know it wasn’t; I know better than to expect you to think clearly when you’re wasted. Doesn’t change the fact that that still hurt.” Alex replied, relaxing her glare and placing her hands on his biceps.

 

    “I will make amends for that, Alex, I promise. You know the last thing I want is to come between you and family.” Loki spoke earnestly, shifting his arms up and pulling her into a hug.

 

    “Which is one reason I love you.” Alex said as she returned the hug.

 

    As they pulled apart, Alex took advantage of the temporary lull to snatch her shorts back and rolled off of Loki, and the bed, before he had a chance to stop her.

 

    “Sneaky little minx!” Loki accused humorously; standing and barely giving her enough time to pull the shorts on before he lunged at her, causing her to jump back with a squeal in an attempt to escape his grasp.

 

    “I know you are, but what am I?” Alex retorted with a laugh, backing away from the swiftly approaching trickster until she met the wall.

 

    “... Truly? _That_ is your retort? My dear, I thought I taught you better than that.” Loki said in mock disapproval as he reached her, trapping her in place by resting his arms on either side of her head and leaning forward until their noses were nearly touching.

 

    “Yeah, but you have to admit, it fits quite well.” Alex replied with a grin.

 

    “Hm, well I won’t argue you that.” Loki agreed with a smirk, before leaning back and reaching down to button and zip up Alex’s pants.

 

 

 

    Four days later; Alex came home from work, walked out to the backyard where Loki was sitting playing a game on a phone he had... _acquired_ earlier, and dumped a bucket of water on him, much to his bemusement.

 

    “I would assume there was a reason for that, but I know you too well.” He said at length, brushing his dripping hair out of his face.

 

    Alex merely grinned at him then walked back into the house, coming back out a little while later after changing out of her uniform and into a black pleated skirt and a grey button-down shirt with two beers in her hands and sat down next to him.

 

    “I’ve wanted to do that for three hours.” She explained, handing him a bottle and taking a swig of her own.

The once again soaked god merely rolled his eyes and they proceeded to drink in silence.

 

    “I spoke to your almost-cousin-in-law.” Loki spoke up a while later.

 

    “Oh? And he didn’t try to murder you?” Alex asked half-jokingly.

 

    “I never said _that.”_ Loki replied with a laugh.

 

    “That makes more sense.” Alex said with a giggle.

 

    “In any case, he will be calling you soon enough.” Loki said confidently; almost smugly, actually.

 

    “Loki, what did you do?” Alex asked, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

 

    “I worked it out.” Loki replied with clearly feigned innocence.

 

    Alex stared at him for a long while. “You slept with him, didn’t you?” She deadpanned. The grin that stretched those scarred lips was more than enough of a response and she buried her face in her hands with a frustrated sigh. “Dammit, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> That bit about the SOAD shirt is absolutely a true story, but no force in the universe will make me get rid of it...
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact!: Primroses are sacred to Freyja. Freyja does not necessarily like Loki a lot of the time. I'll let you draw your own conclusions as to how much trouble the price of Alex's hospitality would get Loki in...


End file.
